Heroic Father Figures
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: One short stories of Izuku and her heroic fathers. Her beloved teachers want to protect this cinnamon roll from anything that wants to harm her. Female Izuku.
1. Dad Might

**This story will have Izuku and her father figures. So please, enjoy.**

* * *

All Might was in his office doing paper work. When he decide to become a teacher, he knew that it was going to be hard, but he never image that will be this much paper work. However, his work did cut out for him. Watching his students grow and becoming stronger was something that he never enjoy more than fighting villains. Especially, his young successor Izuku Midoriya, a young girl with the heart of a hero. All Might couldn't be proud, having to pass down One for All to such a young strong spirited lady was wonderful.

When he finally finish his papers, he got up and stanch his arms. The day was almost over, the students were very excited for the weekend to come. Although, the teachers won't have a relaxing time during the weekend as they were Pro Heroes, that meant that they rarely have days off. But that was the lives they chose. The students themselves were aware of that, and that's way they were enjoying the breaks while they can.

As All Might walk out of his office, he heard familiar voices coming down the hall.

"Midoriya, your hair is so pretty and soft. How do you do it?" A voice said, which All Might recognize to Mina Ashido.

"Thank you, Ashido. Although, it's not too special, all I do is just shampoo it," A sweet, gentle voice said. All Might already knew that it belong to his young student Midoriya. Her hair was in fact extremely soft whenever he ruffled it.

"Then it must be a very good shampoo, your hair is incredible shiny. How much did it cost?" Another voice said. It was Yaoyorozu.

"Oh, it's not much. It's just an ordinary shampoo, that's all," Midoriya said, blushing madly. All Might could tell that she wasn't used to this type of conversations.

The bell rang, students began to go to their last class for the day.

When it was finally time to go home, the students quickly lift the building, respectfully wishing their teachers a good evening.

All Might was about to head to head to his office when a soft voice stop him.

"All Might."

He turn around and saw that Midoriya was standing there with a blush on her face. She was looking down on the floor with her hands holding on her school bag.

"Young Midoriya, what are still doing here? You should be heading home right now. Is everything okay?" He ask worrying. Wondering what was going with his little student.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to you give this," She said as she reach into her school bag to pull something out. It was a present that was coved by light blue paper with a white bow on top.

Confused, All Might took it from her hands and began to unwrapped the present. When he unwrapped it, he saw an action figure of his beloved late mentor Nana Shimura. It was in mint condition. All Might couldn't believe his eyes. A toy of Nana Shimura, he thought that they stop making them years ago. But here he was, holding one. It was too good to be true.

"Young Midoriya, where did you get this?" All Might ask. Knowing full aware that it must had been very difficult for her to found any of figures of Nana Shimura.

Midoriya still had that blush on her face. "Grand Torino showed me a photo of Nana Shimura when I had that internship with him. She was very beautiful, she kind of look like my mom." She said. Thinking that All Might wasn't happy with the action figure. She should had known that All Might won't happy to see a toy of his beloved mentor. What if she gave him something uncomfortable to see? A reminder that his mentor Nana Shimura wasn't around anymore.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, All Might. I understand if you hate it," Midoriya said as she look down. But she felt a gentle hand on her soft hair. Looking up, Midoriya saw All Might smiling at her.

"No, my dear girl. I absolutely love it. Thank you for such a wonderful gift," He said happily. This action figure was the best that he had ever gotten in years. But there was still one question left.

"Young Midoriya, where did you get this from?"

"Oh, I just found it at a collection store. The owner didn't want to sell it to me. So, I gave him a chibi version figure of Mt Lady that my aunt gave me. She said that I should look up to female heroes more. But it wasn't because that I hated that toy or anything. I just really wanted to give you something for your birthday, All Might!" Midoriya said.

When she said birthday, All Might remember that it was his birthday. With everything going on, he completely forgotten his own birthday.

"Thank you once again, Young Midoriya. I'll cherished it forever," He said smiling.

"You're welcome. And happy birthday, Dad," Midoriya said happily. But then, she realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry, All Might! Happy birthday again! See you later!" Midoriya said as she quickly left her beloved teacher.

All Might just stood there for a few moments. Just trying to progress what he just heard from his student.

Smiling at his gift that Midoriya gave him. He had always seen his student like a daughter, and to now know that she saw him like a father figure, it was indeed a great birthday for All Might.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this story. This is my first fanfic of My Hero Academia. Sorry if the characters are oocs. I try my best to keep them in order. **

**P.S. Sorry for making this late for All Might's birthday. **


	2. Dadzawa

**The new chapter of the story is finally here! Honestly, I always try to make sure that everyone stay in character. But tell me how it was, please.**

* * *

Aizawa look at the apples in front of him. He was at the market buying food. It was Sunday, so, that meant no school today. But, honestly, it was peaceful having time to himself right now. As much that he enjoy seeing his students growing (although, he won't openly admitted it), Aizawa preferred to a quiet day. However, with the League of Villains attacking U.A, he knew that he must be on guard at all times.

After checking to see which apples were good, Aizawa placed them in his shopping pack and went to the next aisle. Unsurprising for him, no one recognized him despite being the Pro Hero Erasure Head. After all, Aizawa was an underground hero who went on patrols on night, along with the fact that he hated the media. So, people thought that he was just unshaved man. Whenever he has days off (which was rare), he preferred to do small but still enjoyable things.

Aizawa could feel the looks that people in the store were giving him because of his unshaved looks. But he paid no attraction. Aizawa was just about to finish his food errand when he heard an all too familiar, sweet, gentle voice. He turn around to see that Izuku Midoriya was looking at the organic fruit in front of her. However, she was talking on her phone to someone. It sounded a like grown man.

"Izuku, make sure that to get the organic fruit. Your grandfather needs something that hasn't had any chemicals in them," The male voice said. He sounded a bit strict.

"Of course, Uncle Hinata. I'm at the aisle right now. So, there's no need to worry," Midoriya said. But it was clear from Aizawa stand, she looked and sounded worry.

"Good. Make sure to be back at the house on time. If you meet any friends, just say hello and be back on your way. I don't want any mischief, young lady," Her uncle said.

"Yes, Uncle. I understand," Midoriya said. She sounded sad. Midoriya turned off her phone and look at the organic fruit and the price.

Aizawa walk up to his problem child to see what was going on. One could argue that it wasn't his business, but Midoriya is still his student. Despite being his day off, Aizawa is still a teacher and hero.

"Problem Child," Aizawa said.

Midoriya gasp and turn around to see her homeroom teacher next to her. Smiling nervously, she waved at her teacher.

"Hello, Sensei. How are you doing?" Midoriya ask. It was a bit strange to her to see him outside of school.

"I'm surprise to run into you here," He said. To tell the truth, he was truly was surprise to meet her at the same market.

"I should get going. My uncle told me not to take to long. See you tomorrow, Sensei," Midoriya said, bowing to her as she left.

"Midoriya, I didn't mean to eavesdrop to your conversation with you uncle, but you look like that you were upset about something. Would you like to talk to me about it? But you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it. I'm not forcing you to talk," Aizawa said. As a teacher, it was his job to see what bugging his student. But he knows that the students have rights not talk about their problems to him if they didn't want to.

Midoriya stop and look at her teacher, "My grandfather hasn't been doing too well lately. But he's strong. My family told me to came here to get something sweet for him. But not like sugar or any like that. Fruit is what I meant. The organic ones are his fruits." She said as she rubbed her left hand on her right arm.

"Your uncle sounded too strict with you. You looked worried when you were taking to him," Aizawa said. The very thought of his problem child having problems at home had actually made him worry about her.

"Yeah. Uncle Hinata is just trying to make sure that I'm a good girl. Giving me and my cousins tough love," Midoriya said.

"You know if you're having problems at home, you could always talk to me or the others about it. You know, right?" Aizawa said as he ruffled her extremely soft hair.

Midoriya smiled. Happily looking at her beloved teacher, "Yes. I know, Sensei," She said. But she quickly remembered what her uncle said to her.

"I should get going right. I'm a bit late already. My uncle is not going to be happy about this," Midoriya said, panicking.

Aizawa sigh, "Just say that you run into me here and was discussion school business with you," He said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Dad," Midoriya said happily. Quickly realizing what she just called her teacher. In fact, both teacher and student turn white on what she just said.

"I'm sorry, Sensei! I should go now!" She said. Quickly paying the fruit and leaving the store.

Aizawa just stood there. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Midoriya calling him Dad. All Might was called by that as well. But him having being called by that title was something that he didn't to think that could happen. He kind of liked it.

* * *

**So, what did you think. Were they too out of character? What did you think of this chapter. **


	3. Dadmic

**The third chapter is here! Please, enjoy the story! **

**P.S. There will be a small mention of bulling. I'm sorry if I wrote something uncomfortable for you guys.**

* * *

Present Mic aka Hizashi Yamada was double checking the papers that his students wrote. He gave them an assignment that his students to write down why they wanted to become heroes in the first place. Some were really awesome, like Midoriya, Bakugo, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Todoroki. While others were just selfish (cough Mineta cough). Ever since he became a teacher, Yamada had found it to be more enjoyable than his radio shows.

After double checking them, Yamada gave the grads on the papers. After a long at U.A, he was looking forward for the evening. Although, in a few hours, Yamada will be on his radio show soon. He just hope that his little listeners will hear him on the radio tonight. In fact, whenever he's on, Yamada always hope that someone who feels lost or hopeless hears him and his voice on the radio. Even if he's not there, his voice will be able to help people who are in bad situations or having to deal with traumatic experiences in the past. When he first started his show, he never thought that it might help someone. This was because that he once gotten a letter from a fan who thanked him for helping her with his show.

It was six years ago, Yamada clearly remembered when he was given a fan letter. The fan who wrote to him said that she had listened to his radio show for a month now. It had help her through tough times at school and being able to help her and her mother to live with their relatives since their apartment was burned down. But what got Yamada angry and heartbroken the most was because the reason that his fan was getting bullied at school was because she was quirkless. Her classmates had made fun of her for having no quirk and that she'll never become a hero.

The mere fact that children bulling another child for something out of their control always upsets him, Especially, since he too was bullied for having little control of his quirk as a child.

Yamada had always kept the letter from that day. Since then, more letters from other fans have been coming to him. They all said that his show help them with their lives whenever hard times comes by. But that one letter is his special one. Yamada had always hope to one day found that fan and thanked her for telling his show means a lot to people. Pulling one of his drawers up, he pulled up the letter, it was still in good shape after all this years.

It always put a smile on his face to know that he wasn't only making a big difference on the field but on the radio as well. After all, being a hero means giving comfort to someone who feels helpless.

After grading the assign papers, the radio hero realized that it was getting dark at outside, remembering that his show will start in a few hours, "Oh, man. I better get going. I don't want to disappoint my listeners if I'm late," He said as he got up from his chair.

However, as Yamada was about to through the door, he sported something on the floor. He froze when he saw it. Bad memoires soon began to surface, memoires that he didn't want to remember. The thing soon walked on all eight legs. This caused the Pro Hero Present Mic to scream loudly.

His scream went on deaf ears despite the school having built the dorm rooms. This was because that many of the students were out to enjoy their evening and teachers know that Present Mic didn't scream like that unless it was because of THOSE!

Yamada quickly landed on his desk. Remembering when THEY came all over him, he refused to be in the same room as THEM! But the door of his classroom quickly open. A sweet and gentle voice with worriedness in it had got him out of his state.

"Sensei, are you ok?!" It was Izuku Midoriya. The young green haired girl that was too cute for her own good.

Yamada slowly shaking his head, pointing at the floor. That THING was near her feet. Looking down, Midoriya saw a little spider on the floor, "Uh? A spider? Is that why you screamed, Sensei? It just a little spider. It probably more scared of you than you are of it," Midoriya said, trying to help her teacher. But she quickly remembered what happen a few weeks ago at the Final Exam.

"Hold on, Sensei. I'll get it out of it for you," She said. Quickly pulling a pencil box out of her schoolbag, she took out everything out of the box. She'll come back those after taking care of the spider. Kneeling down on the floor, Midoriya gently put the spider in her pencil box.

"I'll be back for my things, Sensei," She said, hurrying to take the spider outside. Once outside, Midoriya open her box, letting the spider out, "Be careful when you're in buildings. Someone would've killed you," She said to the spider.

Going back inside, Midoriya quickly put her things back in her pencil box. She felt a hand ruffling her soft hair, causing her to blush. Looking up to see Present Mic smiling at her.

"Thanks, little listener. I thought I was almost a goner," He said.

"It was nothing, Sensei," Midoriya said. She noticed there was something on his desk. She soon recognized it as something that she made a long time ago.

"My old letter that I wrote for you," She said, smiling.

This actually caught Present Mic off guard, "Your letter?" He ask.

His little student nodded, "I wrote this when I was having tough time at school and moving in with my mom's family," Midoriya said. Picking up the letter that she made for her teacher many years ago. She placed her fingers on the words that she wrote. Bringing old memories back to her.

"It was six years ago when I found your radio show by charge. It was back when All Might began to made few public appearance, I was getting really bullied by the other kids when I didn't have my quirk. Seeing All Might on TV always made me happy, he made me forget about my bad days at school. When my mom and I lost our apartment in that fire and we had to move in with my aunt and uncle, I turned on the TV to see him. But he wasn't only there as much," Midoriya said.

Midoriya turn to her teacher with a smile on her face. "But when I heard you on the radio, I actually felt happy to hear a hero being there when I needed one. Since then, I had always listen to your show everyday of the week!" She said smiling.

Present Mic felt his heart beating greatly. Looking at the letter and Midoriya's assign paper, he quickly realized that the words nearly match. The different is the words clearly had age difference on them. His little listener was the fan that wrote to him that day.

"I always wanted to thank you for helping me when I needed it. Even if you were not aware that I existed during that time," Midoriya said.

"WHAT?! You 're thanking me? Midoriya, I should be the one to thank you. I never realized that helping people with my show until you wrote this letter," Yamada said. He quickly realized something.

"By the way. Why are you still in the school building, little listener?" Present Mic asked.

"Oh, I forget my hero notes at my homeroom. I was just on my way to the dorms when I heard you scream," She explained.

Looking at the letter again, she turn to her teacher, "Sensei, I'm surprise that you still have this letter. I always thought that you must have forgotten it after reading it. I always thought that it became lost among the other letters that your fans wrote to you," She said.

"Not true, kiddo. I always keep them in order. Yours is my most special one," Present Mic said a huge smile on his face.

Midoriya smiled at her teacher. But she remembered something important, "Sensei, your show!" She said.

Yamada remembered his show, "Oh, crap! Sorry to cut our chant short, Midoriya. But I gotta go now!" He said, ruffling her soft hair.

Midoriya nodded, "I'll hear you from the radio in my room, Dad," She said. However, what she said stop them both for a second.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei!" She said as she quickly left the classroom before he did.

Present Mic just couldn't believe what kind of day did he had. First, he found out that Midoriya was the fan that wrote him that letter and she called him "Dad". All on the same day. Both All Might and Aizawa had called that. But him having that title as well, made his heart feel smooth.

* * *

**I just watch Present Mic's fight with Jiro and Konda, I also read his wiki page. I guess after that fight, I'm pretty sure that he's entomophobic. Please, tell what did you think of this chapter. Were they oocs?**


	4. Dad Snipe

**Hello, everybody! I'm back! I just saw Toy Story 4 and I read My Hero Academia chapter 235. Man, the movie was wonderful. The manga chapter was brutal. I couldn't believe how much Tenko went through was a kid. Now let's get started on this story, shall we?**

* * *

Snipe was just finishing his patrol night. It was exhausted and he was ready to go to bed. At least it was the weekend, so that meant no class in the morning. The students should also be all asleep by now. These kids should enjoy sleeping in while they can. A Pro Hero will always be up early and up late at night. But if they truly desired to be heroes, then it will be worth it if they want to protect the innocents from villains.

Snipe yeaned as he headed to check on the students. Despite being tied, he know that checking up his students was more important. Although, he knew that no student will be up this late night. Even if it's the weekend, breaking curfew will definitely bring consequence to whoever try it. A few students did, some only did it on the first weeks when the dorms was built because they were homesick so the teachers only let those slide. But still, anyone else who breaks curfew will have to face detention for a few days.

When he got to U.A campus, he notice light from the second floor of Class 1-a dorm. Snipe sigh while he shook his head, "Teenager," He said, walking towards the building.

It was 4 in the morning, and yet someone was still watching TV this late. Just because it's the weekend, that doesn't mean they can stay up so late. Getting a good night sleep will make this students good heroes one day.

The cowboy hero was in the elevator, thinking who was watching TV. Could it be Bakugo? No. Todoroki? No. Iida? Absolutely not. Who ever it was? Why would they still be watching whatever they were watching this late.

When he got out, Snipe could hear the TV where he was at. It wasn't loud enough so the other students were able to sleep. Seeing the light from the TV was coming from the living room, Snipe walked towards there.

The sounds grew a little louder when he walked there. Seeing the TV was on with DVD menu on, it was that someone was watching a movie. But he saw no one there. So, Snipe just thought that students were had forgotten to take the DVD out and turn off the TV. Snipe was about to turn off the TV when he heard yeaning that also sounded sweet and gentle beneath him. Looking down, Snipe saw that Izuku Midoriya was sleeping on the couch in front of him. How did he miss that?

Looking at the girl right now, Snipe couldn't help but admitting that she was cute. From the way she sleep, she look absolutely tiny and fragile despite having muscles on her body. This girl was also known among the students have make everyone around to be protective of her. Whatever she likes or not, and apparently she didn't like it. But she was grateful that people cared about her.

Seeing that she must have fallen asleep during the movie, Snipe knew that she needed to head to her room. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her to wake her up, "Midoriya, wake up, little lady."

Midoriya groan. She half open her beautiful eyes. Gently rubbing them with her hand. She yeaned softly as she stretched her arms. Looking up to her teacher above her, "Sensei? What time it is?" She ask. Seeing that she was asleep for awhile, Snipe knew that Midoriya was enjoying her movie night. Smiling at his tiny student, Snipe ruffled her soft, green hair.

"It's late. You should get to bed, Midoriya," He said gently.

Midoriya nodded, getting up from the couch, "Good night, Dad," She said. Not realizing what she said as she was too tired. Snipe felt the same way.

But when the two were their beds, it was only when they realized what she called him. To Midoriya, she couldn't be more embarrassed than she already was. She had already called three of her teachers Dads. Now she's calling Snipe Dad as well. Snipe was just surprise that his student had called him that. All Might, Eraser Head, and Present Mic all have been called Dad by her. Those three where the ones that were closest to her.

Never did Snipe imagined that he could be called by such a title by someone who sees him in that light. He actually liked it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry if this chapter was short. I tried to keep Snipe in character when there's not enough of him. **

**Oh, yeah, Dad Snipe getting love here. **


	5. Hound Dad

**The new chapter is here everyone. So please, enjoy the story. I also try to keep everyone in character as best that I can. But it's hard when they don't appear as much everyone else. **

**Warning: This chapter will mention the racism of BNHA and bulling. Sorry of I brought something uncomfortable for you readers. **

* * *

Ryo Inui enjoy walking in the park. The air around him was much better when he was the city. the wind was blowing, which it was kind of chilly. Autumn was almost here. Soon the leaves will turn into different colors. As a young puppy, Ryo would always roll in a pile of leaves. Not many people would think that he used to do that as a pup because of his scary dog appearance. That's why he became a Pro Hero in the first place, Ryo wanted people not to be afraid of him just because he look like a scary dog.

However, when Ryo is in his civilian clothes, he could people staring at him with mixed looks. Some looked at him like he was monster that needed to put down. Others look at him like he was an experiment gone wrong. It's been that way since he was little. People judging you for having a quirk that didn't fit in society. Ryo used to get bullied because of his quirk. The other children used to make fun of him. Telling to do a like a dog since that was the name of his quirk.

At least, as a Pro Hero, People will feel a little safe with him when he has his hero outfit on. But during his rare days off, Ryo still face discrimination on the streets. But he knows not to let it get to him. He's a Pro Hero now. People will look up to him now. Even if some people won't feel grateful towards him, Ryo knows that some people will never change.

But some people still prefer the police chief Kenji Tsuragamae of Hosu City over him since the former had a much friendly dog appearance than the latter. Tsuragamae look like a family dog than he did. Ryo's looks made like a vicious dog that ready to bite anyone. This actually made Ryo very sad to know that people will prefer someone more kind looking than knowing beneath the surface.

Smelling ikayaki from where he was at, Ryo went to his favorite sport of the park, which it was a food stand. Ikayaki has always been his favorite food to eat since as a child. Seeing the stand that he always goes to made his stomach growl with hunger. Walking up the stand, he order the usual, "One ikayaki, please?" He said.

The man smiled at the Hound Hero, giving the dog man his food, "Here you go, Ryo. Man, it's been awhile since I saw you," The man said smiling.

Ryo smile back at the man, "It's been awhile indeed, Ayato," Ryo said. Knowing this man since middle school. Ryo would always come here to both eat the ikayaki and to see his old friend. The two men only see each other on Ryo's rare days off but are always happy to see the other. Bidding a good day to his old friend, Ryo continued his day. Enjoying his ikayaki, Ryo love eating it. Finishing it, he threw the stick in the dumpster.

Suddenly, he felt something on his right leg. Looking down, Ryo saw a little boy who look like the age of three hugging his leg. The little boy was adorable looking with innocent green eyes and a bright smile, he kind of reminded Ryo of his student Izuku Midoriya. The boy look at him with happiness, "Hey, doggy," The boy said innocently.

Ryo smiled back the child. He always love children. That's why he became a guidance counselor, hoping he could save kids from their mental problems more than just saving them physically. Bending down to meet the small child on equally level, "Hello there, little one. May I help you?" He said. Even though it was his day off, Ryo would still help the innocents like any hero would.

The little boy giggled. He quickly placed his arms around Ryo. The Hound Hero was surprise by the act, "I love you, doggy," The boy said. Normally, Ryo would hate it if he was called that. But this was a kid who didn't know about the unfairness of the world. The boy just saw him like a friendly dog instead like a vicious beast. Ryo smiled as he got up. "Where are your parents, young man?" Ryo ask. Looking around to see the boy's parents, wondering if the child was lost. If the kid was lost, he must have seen Ryo, hoping to comfort him. Just then, the Hound Hero heard a voice.

"Reo, I don't told you not to wonder off!" A male voice said. A man who appear to be in his late twenties came up to them. Snatching the boy from Ryo, "Sorry, Daddy," The boy said. His father look at Ryo with a look that the latter knew all too well. The father took his son's hand, leading the child away from Ryo. But Ryo could hear what the father was saying, "Dumb mutt."

Ryo sigh, knowing that he could report the man for discrimination against him and being disrespectful towards a Pro Hero. But Ryo would knew that people hated someone like him will used this against him for seemingly abusing his status as a hero. But he'll have to make sure that his identity will be hidden. While thinking of this, Ryo soon realized that he managed to found himself at the playground. But no one was there. However, the Hound Hero quickly smelled a familiar scent, it smelled like strawberries. Only one person that he knows smelled like that, and that is Izuku Midoriya.

Following the sweet scent, Ryo soon found a small body figure under the slide. It was Izuku Midoriya. She look like that she has been hurt. Quickly, Ryo ran to his student's side. Gently sharking her to woke up, "Midoriya, wake up! Can you hear me, Midoriya!" Ryo said, worrying for his student. Midoriya open her eyes to see Hound Dog looking down at with worriedness in his eyes.

"Sensei, is that you?" Midoriya ask. Her voice was still sweet and gentle. She only seen his face once without his mask. She had bruises over her body. Midoriya was attack by someone. Even though she had her hero license, she could act during an emerging. So many things went to his head to wonder why she was this. Did a villain attack her? Ryo couldn't help but to be angry at himself for getting here sooner to help Midoriya.

But right now, he needed to get her to Recovery Girl, "Can you walk, Midoriya?" Ryo ask. But when she tried to get up, she hissed and placed her hand on her legs. Seeing that she couldn't get up on her own, Ryo scooped her up in his arms, "Sensei?!" Midoriya cried. But Ryo didn't listen to her. Right now, he was the Pro Hero Dog, Hound Dog. He quickly run as fast as he can.

Seeing U.A coming up close, Hound Dog ran faster. He ran passed by the other students and teachers who all look surprise of seeing Midoriya in his arms.

"Is that Deku?"

"What happen to her?"

"What's going on?"

"Why does Hound Dog have her in his arms?"

Hound Dog manage to get to the infirmary on time. Recovery Girl was there. The old woman did her magic, healing Midoriya in no time. Seeing that Midoriya was a lot better, Hound Dog smiled. But there was one thing that still bothered him. How did she had those bruises on her body? According to Recover Girl, whoever did it, sure wanted to make Midoriya getting hurt really bad. This really angered Hound Dog.

"Midoriya, what happen to you?" Hound Dog asked her gently. Midoriya took a moment to talk about how she ended up like that. She had just gotten back from visiting her grandfather from the hospital when five girls that she knew from her middle school came up to her. They told her to stay away from Bakugo even though the two of them were in the same school and class. But they didn't listen, and attacked her since they knew that she valued her dream of being a hero. A hero would never hurt a civilian with their powers, so the five girls took advantaged of that. When she came to, he was right there.

Hearing how she got those bruises, Hound Dog was furious to hear a group of civilians taking advantaged of their hero code. Knowing that he'll be needing to make two reports of today. But before he left, he heard Midoriya said, "I'm sorry for ruining for your day, Sensei."

Hearing that, Hound Dog quickly went over to her and ruffled her soft hair, "No, it's alright, Midoriya. Seeing that you're safe now is important to me," He said.

Midoriya teared up from hearing that, "Thank you, Dad," She said as tears run down from her eyes. But she only realized what she said after Hound Dog was gone, "Not again! Why does keep happening?!" She said.

Hound Dog smile. Hearing that the tiny, green haired girl called him by that title, actually warmed his heart. Snipe had bragged about it during a teacher meeting. Hearing her calling him that made happy and feel better about himself. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this.

* * *

**So what did you thing? Hound Dad is getting love. Ikayaki is grilled squid. Also, I did some research, squid is apparently good for dogs. **


	6. Dad King

**Hello, everyone! Guess who's back? The new chapter is finally here! Sorry for the lateness. But now, let's get started. Animals will taking like the pets in the movie "Homebound".**

**Warning: This chapter will have some sexual harassment in it. If you'll a victim of this, I'm sorry for making uncomfortable.**

* * *

Sekijiro was having a good day off. It was rare for a Pro Hero to have one anyway since evil never take breaks. But today was one the few, rare days that he could have to himself right now, along with his beloved pet bull dog Dai. Spending the day with Dai was something that Sekijiro always look forward. The Blood Hero had gotten his beloved dog when the latter was just a puppy While Sekijiro didn't have much family members to spend his day offs with, Dai was always the one that was there for him. Especially, since the villains had attacked the camp this summer.

Dai himself had often showed signs that he was worried for his master. He would always put his head on Sekijiro's lap. Always doing tricks to make his master feel better. Of course, Master had always made sure that he was alright. Giving him treats to calm him down. Taking out for walks. Which today it just the two of them.

Both dog and master had been walking in downtown. Autumn had finally come. Sekijiro had told him that he'll make a pile of leaves to jump in since the latter love doing it.

"Dai, it looks like the leaves will be in perfect colors again this. You can't wait for that pile that I promised you, can't you?" Sekijiro said, petting his dog on the head.

Dai barked happily. Master was always good to him. But Dai had always felt that Master was missing something from his life. Seeing other grown men with their puppies, Dai wanted Master to have one of his own. Master was always alone. No one deserves to be alone. Dai believe that Master would happy if he had his own pup to love and raise. From what he sees in TV, humans can take in other pups that aren't theirs. Maybe Master can take in one.

"Your food is almost running out, Dai, why don't we go to the store and buy you more, boy?" Master said. Dai barked, like he was agreeing on that. His food has been getting lower lately. Seeing the pet store near be, they both went inside and check the dog food. It seems to be on good prized today.

The store was impressive. It wasn't too big or small. The pet food just the second. While pet toys was on the first. Sekijiro and Dai went to the second floor.

While Sekijiro was checking the prized, he quickly noticed something green in the corner of his eye. Turning around to see Izuku Midoriya there at the toy aisle on the first floor. Sekijiro knew all the dad events around that girl. All Might, Eraser Head, Present Mic, Snipe, and Hound Dog had fallen in the category of being called "Dad" by Midoriya. Although, Sekijiro had wonder what was it like to have a someone to call you that. Shaking his head, Sekijiro needed to focused on his beloved Dai right now. Dai was the most important thing that he has right now.

However, Sekijiro did noticed that Midoriya had a dog with her as well. Seeing that it was an akita who was standing protectively beside the girl. Sekijiro could hear Midoriya saying her dog's name with her sweet, gentle voice, "Hachiko-chan, which toys do you like?" She said.

Seeing that Midoriya was buying something for her dog, Sekijiro went back to see the dog. While he was doing this, Dai look at the girl with interest. The girl was very adorable looking. She had green hair and eyes. Her aura had innocence in it. But she also had muscles on her arms and legs. She was perfect for his master. Seeing the dog with the girl, Dai knew that he couldn't leave Master since the man had the lance on him. The other dog saw him, watching Dai very closely while staying close to the girl, '"_Can I help you?"_ The other dog said.

_"No, but your mistress is very cute," _Dai said. It was true. The girl was very cute. She and Master were unaware that their dogs were talking. Dai wanted to know if the girl had anyone special in her life.

_"Thank you. My Izuku had always been this beautiful," _The other dog said smiling. He look at his mistress with a great deal of love in his eyes. However, two human boys were looking at Midoriya. Saying such things about her. They even seem to know her.

"Hey, isn't that Midoriya from middle school?"

"Yeah. Man, did her breasts got bigger?"

"Totally."

Hearing such things about his mistress, Hachiko growled at the two boys for trying anything on his Izuku.

"Oh, man. That dog is with her."

"Jeeze, that dog of hers doesn't allow any guy near her."

Midoriya heard Hachikō growling, "Hachiko-chan, what's wrong, boy?" She ask. She kneed down to see what was wrong with him. Worrying that he was getting sick. Seeing that he was fine, Midoriya went back to check on the prize on the toys. Unfortunately, the boys went back to check out her body.

"See? I told that there were hot chicks in here. Hot chicks love animals."

"You're right, man. I want to get a piece of that."

The two seemed to decided to ignored Hachikō this time.

"Hey, Midoriya. It's been a long time," One them said, placing his hand against the stock that was next to her head.

Midoriya, surprise, smiled at them. Knowing this two from her middle school.

"Yeah. Sure had it been awhile since I saw you two last time," She said. She clearly didn't like how close they were. Especially, the one that was getting too close to her. Hachiko sense his mistress' uncomfortableness. He tried to growl, but someone beat him to it.

"I advised you two to leave the girl alone," A angry voice said.

"Or what?" One of the boys said. They turn around to see an angry looking guy was standing behind them.

"Or I'll report you two for harassment," Sekijiro said. Dai was growling at them. The two boys left the store.

Midoriya look at the man that saved her. But she was surprise to see who it was, "Vlad King-sensei!" She said. She never thought that the teacher of class 1-B will be at the same store as her. Midoriya bowed, "Thank you for helping me, sir," She said.

"It was nothing. But I'm sorry for that happen to you," Sekijiro said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Hachiko didn't like the man that was touching her. He growled at him

"Hachiko-chan, don't be mean to him. I'm sorry for Hachiko, he can be a bit protective of me at times," She said.

"No, it's fine," Sekijiro said, petting Dai's head affectional. When he heard those boys taking about her like that, Sekijiro wanted to protect her. He didn't why, but he felt that he didn't want anything to hurt her. At first, Sekijiro thought that it was just him being a teacher protecting a student from harassment. But this feeling was strange but not uncomfortable.

"I should be heading back to my house, my family don't like it if I'm out too late," She said. It was known among the teachers that Izuku Midoriya was quirkless before entering U.A. Her family were said to have been overprotective of her. It seems that they were still trying to get used to the fact that she now had a quirk.

"Very well. Just be careful now," Sekijiro said. He ruffled her soft hair.

"I know. I see you at school, Dad," Midoriya said. She completely froze when she said that. Why did she keep doing this to herself.

Sekijiro was also frozen. His face was red. The feeling was returning again. His heart was getting warm. Their dogs look at their owners and each other, smiling at what had happen.

_"My Izuku. You had found someone to raise you," _Hachiko said. Happy that his beloved Izuku had found a father at last to love her.

_"Master, I wanted you to have a pup of your own to raise, so you won't be alone anymore,"_ Dai said.

"I'm so sorry for that, Vlad King-sensei!" Midoriya said. She didn't want to hear from class 1-B if they found out that she called their teacher "Dad". She picked Hachiko in her arms. She was strong.

Sekijiro finally snapped out. He couldn't believe what he heard. Izuku Midoriya had also seen him like a father. And he liked it. Just wait until Aizawa found out about this. Sekijiro will definitely lord over his head.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. And yes, Izuku has a dog in this story that named after the real life Hachiko that is also the same breed. For those who don't this. Hachiko was a dog who always waited at the train station for his master to return from work. When his owner died during work, Hachiko waited for his master to return. For nine years, Hachiko loyally waited for his master until his death. Hachiko's story became legendary. A statue of Hachiko was build by the people of Japan for his undying loyalty for his master. **

**Also, Vlad King has a dog as well. It's canon. I learned about in the Mha wiki page. It look like a bull dog. **


	7. Dadzu

**Hey, everyone! This girl is back! The seventh chapter is here! I always tried to keep the everyone in character. Anyway, enjoy the story, my beloved readers.**

**P.S. I went back to Dadmic and changed it to where Izuku and her mom lives with her aunt and uncle. I hope that was alright.**

**Warning: There will be mention of past animal abuse. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Nezu smiled at his reflection as he brushed his snowy, white fur. He always brushed it twice a day. At mornings and at nights. His fur was extremely soft. But he never let anyone touch him. But it wasn't because he didn't wanted his fur to be ruined, it was because he just hated to be touched. Although, it wasn't anything personal with all humans, it was just what the bad ones put him through that caused him to hate being touched.

He still had nightmares about those times. The bad humans had done horrible experiments on him, so much that the mere touch of a human can make have a panic attack. But he knows that some humans are good. Such as All Might, Midnight, Eraser Head, and Izuku Midoriya. But that didn't mean that they were allowed to touch him. But he still trusted them. But there will a few times that he could let the hatred and anger that he had. Usually during exams.

As the principle of U.A, it was Nezu's job to make sure that all the students grow into fine and successful adults in the future one day. Nezu had always took pride of seeing the future generation growing very fast. Happy to see them learn something new everyday so they could use that when they become Pro Heroes.

Finishing his grooming for the night, Nezu went outside of his office. It was already nighttime, but it was still early so the students could still go out and enjoy the night. Of course, there still a curfew in the school to let the students knew when they should be back.

Nezu had a very good day. There no fighting among the students, Midoriya didn't break her bones when she used her quirk, Bakugo didn't used his quirk when he became angry which was a new record. This shows Nezu that how much that the students were growing. Although, it did pained him to know that the students will graduated one day and leave. But Nezu knows that how he successfully did his job. Even though he can always can attracted to his students, the time will come when they leave this school to start their own lives to live.

But that never stopped Nezu from missing his students. Watching them become very well known Pro Heroes to the world will make him proud of them.

"I wonder how the students are enjoying their evening?" Nezu asked himself out loudly. It was very quiet in the school building. But he didn't mind. Before the school had build the dorms, Nezu would usually stay in late into the night for some paper works.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Nezu spotted a yellow ribbon on the floor. Picking it up, Nezu wondered why was still a perfectly, good ribbon on the floor. Smelling it to see who did it belonged to. Being part dog, Nezu could recognized the scent. The small soon became familiar to him. Nezu knew that scent from anyway, "My. It seems that Midoriya had dropped this on her way out," He said.

According to everyone that was closed to the successor of All Might, the girl smelled like strawberries. Nezu himself had wondered what hair care was she having since she always smells like that.

Just then, Nezu look out of the school window to see Midoriya outside. Most of class 1-A went out to hang out for the evening. But here she was outside. From what Nezu could gathered, Midoriya looked like she was looking for something. It was no doubt in his mind that the girl was looking for her ribbon.

"Well now. Someone really wants to found their missing ribbon, don't they?" Nezu said. He could feel his sadist side coming out. This side wanted him to make Midoriya search the whole campus for her precious ribbon until she tired herself out. But Nezu had managed to keep that side of him in check. To him, it was just a plain, old ribbon. Midoriya could just buy another one.

This was the first time that Nezu had seen the girl with her hair down. It was very curly. But it was also a complete mess. Surely that girl could take better care of herself. Her bangs were coving most of her face, so it was hard to see what kind of emotion was on her face.

But then, she lifted her entire hair from her face. It was red. Her eyes were crying from sadness. Midoriya was crying. Seeing her like this, Nezu felt his heart arched. Looking at the ribbon in his paws, Nezu wondered if this ribbon meant that much to Midoriya.

He watched as the girl ran inside the building. He knew that she was now looking inside for it. He could hear her sweet and gentle voice from her, "Where is it?! It has to be in here?!" Her voice had pain in it. Nezu knows that she was going to look for it until she found it. Was this ribbon really means a lot to Midoriya? But he could see that it was the case.

Nezu quickly went to where Midoriya was. He found her on her knees while crying her eyes out. He didn't know why, but he felt that he wanted to comforted her from her lose. Slowly walking up to her, Nezu wanted to make sure that he didn't wanted to startled her. When he was close, Nezu gently tipped on her head. Despite hated to be touched, Nezu didn't want to leave his student in despair. As a principle, Nezu took an oath to always guide and protect his students. He would feel unworthy if he didn't try to make his student feel unsafe with him. So, he must suck it up for her.

Midoriya lifted her head to see her principle was looking at her. Before either the two could know, the girl was hugging him. Nezu was completely still. No one in U.A had ever dared to make physical contact with him. Possibly because of his sadist side that made everyone around him scared of him a little.

Nezu could feel the wet tears coming from her. Midoriya's sobbing had snapped Nezu out of it. Taking deep breathes, He backed away from a little. She seemed a little better, "Midoriya, may I ask why you were crying?" He asked.

Midoriya rubbed eyes and took a deep breath, "I lost something important to me, and I can't found it anyway, Principle Nezu," She said. Her tears were still coming out. But at least she was a bit more calm than before.

"You lost something that was very important to you, Midoriya? Can you tell me what it is?" Nezu said. He was hiding the ribbon in his pocket. His sadist side had managed to come out to toy with the girl.

"It was my ribbon. The one that I always wear. It's yellow," She said. Not knowing that her principle had actually found it before she did.

But the way she was, Nezu could feel that even his sadist side was arching for her as well.

"I'm sorry for I'm being pathetic for an U.A student, Principle Nezu," Midoriya said. And that was it. Both Nezu and his sadist side didn't want her be sad again.

"Midoriya, please, close your eyes. I have something for you," He said.

She did what she was told. Closing her beautiful greet eyes, Midoriya wondered what did her principle had for her.

"Okay now. You can open your eyes now," Nezu said.

When her eyes open, Midoriya saw her beloved ribbon in his paws. She grasped, "Thank you! Thank you so much Principle Nezu!" She said as she bowed down to him. but before she could take it, Nezu wriggled a finger at her.

"Not yet, Midoriya. That hair of yours is a complete mess," He said. Leading to the girl back to his office. Making her set in a chair, Nezu was doing her hair.

"Yo... you don't have to do this, Principe Nezu," Midoriya said blushing. Only her mother and aunt had done her hair. Having someone else doing it for her felt weird to her.

"Nonsense! I simply can't have a student of mine walking around with messy hair!" Nezu said. When he was done, he gave her a mirror to look at. Her hair was in a French braid with her ribbon in it.

Bowing down to principle for the trouble she caused him, "Thank you for everything, Principle Nezu," Midoriya said. But before she could leave, Nezu stopped her from going anyway.

"Midoriya, why is that ribbon is important to you? If you don't mind my my asking?" Nezu asked. Seeing her in such a state, he knew that the ribbon had a story to tell.

Midoriya was silenced for a second, before she spoke, "My grandma give it to me when I was little. It's the last thing that I have of her," She said.

Nezu looked at for a moment. He point his finger down so the girl could bend down to level. When she was meet him eye to eye, Nezu ruffled her soft hair. It was just as soft as his own.

"Yes. I understand. Now, Midoriya, go and enjoy your evening," He said smiling.

Midoriya smiled at him as well, "Ok. See you later, Dad," She said. The world was completely still as neither of them moved. Midoriya could have sworn that she heard glass breaking.

"I'm so sorry, Principle Nezu!" She said. Running out of his office before things could get more awkward.

Nezu stood there for a good while now. The teachers had already told him about their dad adventure with Midoriya. Now he knows what they felt.

* * *

**I got this from a fanmade comic of Nezu. It's on YouTube. But I saw it on Tumblr. At the bottom, the author has a headcanon that Nezu hates being touch because his past. **

**Also, the Mha wiki even said he likes brushing. **


	8. EctoDad

**Hello, everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait but I took a break from writing fanfiction for awhile. Now that I'm back, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ectoplasm had just finished his work for the day. The weekend was finally here. That meant karaoke night was going start soon. Karaoke was his most favorite thing in the world. Ectoplasm wondered if any of the others would be joining him tonight. Due to his hero career, Ectoplasm had hardly had time to have karaoke night. But tonight was the night he could finally do karaoke now.

"I wonder who's going be there later?" Ectoplasm said to himself. Midnight, Present Mic, Easer Head, All Might, and the others had yet said if they were going or not.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Picking it up, Ectoplasm saw that it was Midnight.

"Midnight, what's going on? Are you alright." Ectoplasm asked worrying.

_"I'm fine, Ectoplasm. But I'm afraid I won't be able to go to karaoke tonight," _Midnight said.

"What? Why?" He asked confusedly.

_"The police had just asked me to go undercover with a group of villains tonight. It might take me all night. Sorry for cancelled on the last minute but the hero duty calls,"_ She said on the other line.

Ectoplasm understood. That was the price of being a Pro Hero. There will be sometimes where your plans will be cancelled on the last minute before they get started. Nothing that they could do.

"Alright, Midnight. Be careful," Ectoplasm said, worrying for his fellow hero.

_"Don't worry. I'll be fine. They only called me because I'm the right girl to do it!" _Midnight said.

Ectoplasm didn't want to know what she meant by that but he had a feeling about something of she said.

Hanging up the phone, Ectoplasm knew that the others would at least be able to attend to go to karaoke tonight. However, he soon learn that tonight wasn't going like he planed. Pretty soon, he had gotten calls from the others. Many said they couldn't because they of a mission or they got stuck with paper work. But that didn't mean that he could still go to karaoke by himself.

"Well, I guess that I'm the only one doing karaoke tonight," He said. Although, he was disappoint that he was be by himself.

Ectoplasm went to the lockerooms to change to into his causal clothes. Putting on his clothes felt very comfortable. Putting on his glasses so could see better. When he is in his hero costume, Ectoplasm usually wear eye connect to see. After putting on his glasses, the clone quirk user put on his prosthetic legs. Ever since that fight with that villain that took his real legs, Ectoplasm had been using prosthetic ones for him to walk with. Despite not longer having legs that were flesh and bones, his current ones were just as good as his real ones.

Despite what many people have told him to retire early before many more injures could cause more harm to his body, Ectoplasm wouldn't quit. He refused to be seen as someone that helpless because of his lacked of not having legs. Because of his will, many people like him saw him like a role model. People who were disable with powerful quirks yet were not taking seriously despite having the ability to be strong in their own way.

Walking down the hallway, Ectoplasm wondered how will karaoke go now that everyone had canceled. It will be a bit lonely to be yourself on karaoke night. But just as he was near the exited doors, Ectoplasm had heard a very beautiful sound that he had ever had. It sounded like humming

Following the humming, the Pro Hero wondered who was making that sound. When he reached the lactation, Ectoplasm saw that Midoriya was humming to herself. Her voice was sweet and gentle, but hearing her singing was more enchanting. Midoriya was cleaning her classroom since it was her turn to clean. It would seem that she was humming to herself while she was cleaning.

She was wiping the decks when she was at a high note. This made her voice sounded calm. But she appeared to be unaware that one of her teachers was listening. Ectoplasm couldn't help but enjoy the singing that his little student was doing. Seeing Midoriya be this clam while unaware that she was being watched, made him remembered why he was a hero in the first place.

When she was finished, Midoriya turned away and saw that her teacher Ectoplasm was standing there. But because this was the first time that she saw him without his hero costume on, she just thought that a stranger was in the school building.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked nervously.

Seeing that she was nervous in front of him, Ectoplasm was puzzled to see her like this. But he realized that this was the first time that she was seeing him without his hero costume on him. Ectoplasm tried to calmly approached without scaring her.

"Midoriya, it's fine. It's me, Ectoplasm," He said. Hoping that will calm her down. But seeing her becoming a bit afraid, Ectoplasm knew that there was a way for her to know that it was him.

"Here, let me show you," Ectoplasm said. He then made a clone of himself.

Seeing that it was in fact her teacher, Midoriya smiled. Feeling a bit more relaxed when the stranger was really her teacher.

"Sorry, Sensei. I didn't mean to make you feel offended," She said, bowing a few times.

"It's quite alright. I heard you singing," Ectoplasm said, smiling. But he hoped that his smile didn't scared her. Surprisingly, she didn't seemed to be afraid of it.

"It wasn't singing. It was just plain old humming," Midoriya said blushing.

"Still, I thought it was beautiful," He said. An idea got in his head.

"Midoriya, would you like going to karaoke with me," Ectoplasm said.

The green haired girl grasped while her face had turn red that made it look like a strawberry because of her freckles, "Sensei, thank you for the invited but I don't want to be a bother to you or the other teachers," She said.

"You won't be a bother, Midoriya. And besides, the others had other things to do tonight. So it will just be you and me," He said.

Midoriya look at him for a minute. Before she gave him her answered, "Ok, Sensei. I always wanted to try karaoke anyway," She said smiling.

Soon the two went to the karaoke club. Once the two were given their room, they look over the songs that they wanted to sang.

"Sensei, you won't laugh if I sound horrible, right?" Midoriya asked.

"Of coursed not, Midoriya. I heard you singing, it was very beautiful," Ectoplasm said.

When Ectoplasm took his turn to sing, his little student was amazed to hear him sing. When he was done, he gave the microphone to her. But he could see that she was nervous. He figured that she never sang in front of someone before.

"Sensei, are you sure that you want to hear me sing?" She asked.

"Of course. Midoriya, it doesn't matter to me if you're good or not. All that matters is that you have fun," Ectoplasm said.

Soon Midoriya began to sing. The song seemed fit her perfectly. Her voice was smooth and heavenly. Ectoplasm had wondered if Midoriya had ever tried to have a career of singing. Her voice would have made her very popular. While Midoriya was singing, she was unaware that her teacher was recording her the entire time since she began to sing. Since she began to sing, she had her eyes closed.

When she was finished, Midoriya open her eyes to look at her teacher, not realizing that he was recording her.

"So, Sensei? What do you think?" She asked.

"Midoriya, you were wonderful," Ectoplasm said proudly.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked.

"My uncle had me took lesson when I was younger. He was kind of hoping that I was going for a singing career instead of being a hero," She said.

Soon the two went back to school. It was a wonderful night.

"Thanks for taking me to karaoke, sir," Midoriya said.

Ectoplasm nodded. Happy to hear that his student had a wonderful night, "You're welcome, Midoriya. To be honest, I was just going by myself when I heard you singing," He said.

The green haired girl giggled, "Well, you're welcome, too, Sensei," She said sweetly.

Ectoplasm then ruffled her soft hair, causing the girl to blushed.

"Well, good night, Midoriya," Ectoplasm said.

"Good night to you, too, Dad," Midoriya said.

That last word had caused them to stop and think what she had just said. In Midoriya's mind, she wished that the ground would just swallowed her whole already. Why did she kept doing this to herself?

"I'm so sorry, Sensei!" Midoriya said. She ran before Ectoplasm had snapped out.

The fact that the girl had called him had made him wondered if the night had her see him like that. Ectoplasm felt his heart skipped a beat when she called him that. He remembered the recording of her singing, it soon became his most precious possession in the world.

* * *

**Okay, everybody. That's it for the chapter. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Also, if you were wondering what kind of song that Izuku sang, I had a hard time choosing which song to pick. So I decided to let you pick on which song. It could be "Fine on the outside" by Priscilla Ahn, "Everything stays" from Adventures Time, or "Escapism" from Steven Universe. **

**Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Dad-Rush

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this chapter! There's two more dads left before we get into Izuku's home life. With that being said, let's get into the story.**

* * *

Lunch-Rush had just managed to finished dinner for the students. Dinner was wonderful. The students had begged for more. Lunch-Rush felt pride that his food was getting eaten by the students of U.A. The cooking hero had always made food to make people happy. It always warm Lunch-Rush's heart to see the students enjoying their meals. Eating great meals will help them to have good spirits.

Now that dinner was over, he could now think about what to make for breakfast for tomorrow. Maybe some eggs with harm on the side? Either way, the students will love it like they always did.

While he thinking on what will be for breakfast, he felt his stomach growling. He blushed underneath his mask. This had often happen a lot with him. While Lunch-Rush was busying making food for people, he often forget to feed himself. The staff had sometimes tease him for this. Despite being a cook and a Pro Hero, Lunch -Rush had times where he completely forget to eat something as well. Seeing other people enjoying his food had made him happy. It was enough to cause him to forget to make something for himself enjoy.

Since he had just finished making dinner for the students, Lunch-Rush could now make some dinner. Since there were still plenty of food in his kitchen, he could make something up.

He could just make white rice. That was his favorite thing to eat. Delicious white rice to have, he couldn't wait to have it right now. Maybe since school hours were finally over, Lunch-Rush could now relax and enjoy his evening.

"What a day. These kids just love my cooking!" Lunch-Rush said to himself.

Heading to his kitchen, Lunch-Rush was just glad that the students ate well like always. He thought back when he was younger, people didn't believe that he could become a hero. They had often said that he was better off of becoming a chef instead. His quirk wasn't that strong. But Lunch-Rush still wanted to help people with it. Having a good meal was important to have after going though since terrible times.

When he got to the door, he saw the one and only Izuku Midoriya standing there. She appeared to have been waiting on something. She also didn't seemed to know that he was standing behind her. This girl was getting popular with the school's staff. The teachers were getting called dads by this girl was getting interesting. Although Lunch-Rush didn't spend time with Midoriya like the other teachers did, he still wanted to know what was it like to be called that by someone who saw you in that light. But Lunch-Rush knew that the little green haired girl would never see him like that. Being dad was probably something that only the teachers can get.

Seeing that she didn't noticed that he was right behind her, Lunch-Rush cleared his throat to get her attraction, "Good evening, Midoriya. May I ask why are you doing here in this time of hour?" Lunch-Rush asked in a polite tone. He didn't want to startle her since it was the two of them in the cafeteria.

Midoriya was a little jumpy when Lunch-Rush made himself known to her. But she calmed down when she realized that it was just him. She sighed as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Sensei? I was just wondering if it was alright to use your kitchen tonight?" Midoriya asked, her hands were folded together as if she was nervous to ask him. Her voice was sweet and gentle as ever.

Lunch-Rush was a bit confused since the dorms had their own kitchens for the students to make their dishes if they feel like it. So, it was surprising to hear that Midoriya was asking him if she could use his kitchen for the night.

"Why do you want to use my kitchen, Midoriya? Isn't there one in your dorm?" He asked. Lunch-Rush hoped that he didn't sounded discouraging, he was a little confused.

Midoriya nodded, "I know, but Kacchan is using it. Most of us A-1 don't want to disturb him when he's doing something in the kitchen," She said, rubbing her left arm to calm her down.

Hearing that Katsuki Bakugo was using their kitchen, Lunch-Rush could see why she wanted use his instead. It's true what they say, if you can't handle the heat, then get out of the kitchen.

Took a minute for the cooking hero to give his answer, "Of course, Midoriya. I was about to make something myself as well," Lunch-Rush said.

The little girl sighed in relief. She followed him into the kitchen, it was surprising that wasn't that big. But it was still nice and a little fancy. Midoriya had always believe that it was bigger since given there many students at living at U.A.

"What are you going to make, Midoriya?" Lunch-Rush asked. He was a little curious to see on what she was going to make. And to be honest, he didn't know if she could cook. But he ever seen her making meals before, so he was wondering if she could something by herself. He could also help her if she needed his help.

"I'm going to make white rice for my uncle. It's his birthday tomorrow, I want to make something for him. White rice it's his favorite," Midoriya said. She clearly has a strong love her family.

Lunch-Rush was surprised to hear that she was making white rice as well. Just for her uncle.

"White rice is my favorite, too. Midoriya, would you like to make it with me?" The cooking hero asked the young girl. She was blushing which was making her more adorable.

"Of course, Sensei," Midoriya said.

Soon the two got everything ready to make. Adding a 1/2 cup of water and add salt into it, the rice was boiling in pod. Lunch-Rush was impressed by Midoriya's cooking.

"Hey, Midoriya, where did you learn to cook?" He asked.

Midoriya blushed once again, "My mom and I usually cook together. I always enjoy making meals with her. But to tell the truth, it would be more fun with my aunt if she wasn't bad at cooking," Midoriya said. There were sparkles in her beautiful green eyes.

The rice was finally. The two split the rice for each of them to take. It smelled wonderful.

"Thank you for letting use your kitchen, Sensei. I'm sorry if I was bothering you this evening," She said, bowing to him.

But she felt a hand ruffled her soft hair. Looking up to see that it was Lunch-Rush.

"No, you won't, kiddo. I actually enjoy having you around," He said smiling.

Midoriya smiled back at him.

"I enjoyed being with you, too, Dad," She said happily.

The two were completely frozen when they realized the last word that she said. Midoriya was screaming in her head. She was starting to thing that she might have some issues to work out.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sensei!" Midoriya said. Running out of the door before Lunch-Rush had the chance to talk to her.

Here was Lunch-Rush, standing there in a blissed status. His heart was getting warming. He knows it was because what had just happen. He now understands the meaning of that title. And after eating his rice, Lunch-Rush had something that he enjoy more that cooking.

* * *

**That's it, folks! I hope that you all like this chapter.**


	10. CemenDad

**Hello, everybody! I'm back! While I'm writing this chapter, I'm currently listening to "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. That song perfectly fits this story! Now let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Ken Ishiyama aka Cementoss was currently on portal tonight. Ken had been on portal for an hour now. However, nothing seemed to have been happening. The night was peaceful and the civilians were enjoying themselves without villains attacking them. Ken loved this part of being a Pro Hero. A simple time of people having peaceful lives without anything bad happening.

However, Cementoss knew that will always be evil people to try and destroy the peace that many heroes had tried to keep. No matter what the heroes did, the villains had always come back. Sometimes stronger and at times with more numbers.

But Cementoss also knew that the heroes will also do the same thing. Heroes will always protect innocent lives. Sure, they aren't always there when someone needs their help and a hero isn't nearby. Heroes are people as well. Ken himself had failed to save lives before.

Everytime that that Ken failed to save someone, he almost wanted to quit being a hero because he couldn't save a life. However, other heroes had always told him that they too felt the same way. But they also told him if they do quit, then the villains will no doubt use this to their advantage.

Right now, Cementoss was standing on top of a building. Although he could easily use the ground to his advantage. However, Cementoss was only looking to see if any trouble was lurking. The building was a ballet studio.

From what Cementoss heard, the studio was built before quirks had even appeared. So by today's stranded, the building was very old. However, it was still up despite how many years since people began to have superpowers. Despite superheroes being very popular by today's culture, there were still some people trying to become ballerinas. Cementoss could hear the music from the studio. The teacher was giving the dancers instructions.

"Okay, everyone. Remember to continued to practice your movements. The play will start at December 12th. Don't be nervous. If you feel like that you're not ready to try for the big part, then you can just help with the play," The teacher said. The tone had some understanding for her students.

"Yes, ma'am!" Her students said.

"Okay! 1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!" The teacher soon counted as Cementoss heard the dancers began to dance.

Cementoss smiled to himself. It was nice to hear young dancers to try and achieve their goals.

Then all of suddenly, a loud boom was heard nearby the building. Cementoss took action immediately. The sound was so loud that the music was stopped. The dancers were aware what was going on.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a bomb."

"Do you guys think that a villain is attacking?"

"Everyone, calm down. Please, stay calm and stay inside until further notice," The teacher said. However, Cementoss could recognized the panic in the teacher's voice.

While the dancers and their teacher were trying to stay calm, one of the dancers was late to class who had just heard the explosion. That dancer had also took action as well.

Cementoss had managed to found the villain that caused the explosion. The villain had a quirk that made his spits exploded when they landed on something. The villain was robbing a jewelry store that was nearby.

"The Pro Hero Cementoss. What a surprise to actually to see you here," The villain said.

The villain then spit near Cementoss. The ground soon exploded, causing Cementoss to fell back. But the hero had managed to get up. Cementoss then his quirk to make blocks and made a circle around the villain. But the villain used his quirk again on the blocks.

"Not bad. For someone who's not fast," The villain mocked. He was clearly enjoying this.

The villain was about to spit on Cementoss when the former was suddenly thrown onto the ground really hard.

"Get away from Cementoss-sensei!" A voice said. One that Cementoss recognized quickly. One that was sweet and gentle but some fury as well.

Cementoss looked up and saw that it was Midoriya. The green haired girl wasn't her hero custom. She seemed to be wearing a ballerina outfit.

"Aww. Isn't that cute. The little girl wants to play hero," The villain said laughingly. Clearly underestimating the girl.

"Midoriya, be careful! This man can caused explosions by spiting!" Cementoss said.

Although she finally had her hero license, there will always be villains that will be too dangerous for one hero to handle.

Midoriya looked at her teacher before she smiled at him, "Don't worry, Sensei. This is not the first time that I handle someone with a quirk that explode," She said.

"Well, little girl, if you want to play hero and villain with me, all you had to do was ask me. After all, I love playing someone so pretty and young like you, sweetheart," The villain said, licking his lips in a sick way while the look in his eyes were that of a wolf looking at his prey.

Cementoss felt anger in his entire body. He wanted to keep fighting and keep this bad guy away from Midoriya. But before Cementoss could even move, Midoriya quickly leaped forward and spine around like an actually ballerina.

Midoriya kicked the man in the stomach and punched in the face. The villain was laughing.

"I didn't except to happen. If I remember correctly, you're a student at U.A. What a surprise. I always wanted to finally met you," The villain said before he spit on the ground near Midoriya.

Midoriya had managed to landed on her feet. She looked at the man while she thought of how she can defeat this person. The villain had spit again, the explosion had caused Midoriya to fall on her right side. She hold her right side as the man got close to her.

"How about this? I'll stop if you go on a date with me," The villain said, grabbing her chin. The guy was in his late 20ths. However, a giant block had appeared between them.

"Don't touch her!" Cementoss shouted. He checked over his young student to see if she was hurt.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Cementoss asked. He could see that her outfit was now dirty.

"Yes, Sensei," She said. She got up, not caring that her clothes were now covered in dirt.

She then got an idea, "Sensei, I have a plan," She said.

Soon enough, Cementoss used his quirk again. He made three blocks as he didn't want to caused too much property damaged. The villain was enjoying this.

"Don't tell that you're afraid to caused some damaged around us, hero? Aren't you heroes supposed to stop us bad guys no matter what?" The villain said mockingly.

Cementoss made another block again, this was their chance. The villain had spit again. With Midoriya leaping forward and knocking the guy out cold. The villain was defeated.

Soon enough, the police were called and took the villain away in custody. Cementoss thanked the police for their help. He then turn to look at Midoriya and remembered what the villain said. He told the police and they took the villain away to a place where people like him were kept from children.

"Midoriya, thank you for your hard work," Cementoss said.

"No problem, Sensei. I'm just glad that I could help," She said smiling.

Cementoss soon had a question that he wanted to ask his student, "Midoriya, what were you even doing here? And why are you wearing a ballerina outfit?" He asked. Cementoss had never thought that Izuku Midoriya was a ballerina. However, He also remembered that he had seen some of her fighting moves. They were almost like dancing moves, like a ballerina. Cementoss had even remembered that Midoriya would leave the school campus to go somewhere else at some nights. However, he himself didn't see her leave. She, like the other students, had told the teachers that she was going somewhere else and will be back in an hour.

The green haired girl blushed, "I take ballet every Saturday night. My uncle said it might help me in the future," She said.

Cementoss was amazed to see that Midoriya was using movements that could help her on the field. It would seemed those dancing paid off.

"I'm a bit embarrassed of it. I do enjoy it a lot, but I want to become a hero someday," She said as she looked away from her teacher. She then felt a hand carefully ruffled her soft hair.

"No, I think you dance beautifully, Midoriya," Cementoss said.

It was true. Her movements were beautiful and graceful. It wasn't everyday someone mixed fighting and dancing movements together.

Just then, a car horn was heard. A man called out towards Midoriya," Izuku, come home!" The man said.

Midoriya sighed.

"It looks like my uncle is here. Guess my dancing teacher had called my house," She said. Tonight was the night that the students could spend the night with their families.

"Izuku, your mother is worry sick, come home!" Her uncle said.

"I'm coming, Uncle Hinata!" Midoriya said.

She turned to look at Cementoss and bowed to him, "I've got to go, Sensei" She said.

"Be safe, Midoriya," Cementoss said.

"See you at school, Dad," Midoriya said.

When she got into the car, she realized what she had just said. Why does she keep doing this to herself.

Cementoss was frozen. The green haired girl who adored All Might had just called him dad like the other teachers. The others had shared their stories with each other. They even tried to learn more Midoriya since Ectoplasm had discovered that the girl could sing. Ectoplasm had often listen to his little video of Midoriya singing while the other "dads" were jealous. It looks like that Ken had managed to learn something else about the little green haired girl tonight.

* * *

**Alright, everyone, that's it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just one more dad left until we reach Uncle Hinata. Also, this was my first fight chapter. How did I do?**


	11. Power Dad

**Hello, everyone! Getting to read the last hero dad of this story. Thank you all for your love and support that all of you have been giving me this months since I started this story.**

* * *

Higari Maijima aka Power Loader had just finished the new cooler that Iida wanted for his hero custom. The young man wanted to replaced his old one after it was damaged when he was fighting a villain yesterday. Power Loader had happily accepted the offer to build the new cooler for Iida, after the latter had request the former to do it instead of Mei Hatsume, still having a grudged for being used as her personal invention at the Sports Festival.

Speaking of Hatsume, the pink haired girl was out of town with her family for a family trip the upcoming holiday. So that meant some peace and quiet for awhile until his best student gets back. Sure Hatsume can be a little out control at times, but she has skills that he had never seen. Higari knows that she'll do great one day. That is if she can learned to control herself from making explosions.

"The school's year is almost over already. It sure felt that it just started," Power Loader said to himself.

Although it was mid December, the Excavation Hero knew that March was around the corner. Hatsume and the others would be second years soon. Another year for them until they enter the adult world.

Power Loader couldn't help but wonder what kind of adults his students will become one day. He truly wanted them to successful in life when they become supporting agent in the future.

Just then, a knock on the door of the studio was heard. Power Loader went to see who it was. Believing that it was Iida who was knocking on the door to came and get his replacement cooler. However, when Power Loader opened to see that it wasn't the young Iida boy like he thought. A pair of beautiful and adorable green eyes that resemble lusty grass was looking at him. Soft, curly hair was tired in a yellow bow. Izuku Midoriya. The golden child of the Hero Course.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," Midoriya said, bowing to him. Her voice was sweet and gentle.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Midoriya," Power Loader said.

The Excavation Hero wondered what was she doing here. He soon believed that she wanted to have another addition to her hero outfit. Her green costume was keep getting upgrade a few times. Power Loader had to count the times that her custom needed something to adjust for her quirk. One time, her custom was destroyed by a villain that send waves that melt non living matter.

From what Higari heard, the villain was defeated by All Might, Easer Head, Present Mic, and Snipe who were kind of anger. The male students were afraid to look at Midoriya since what they had just witness. And All Might was now retired from hero work.

"I was wondering if you could add a cooler in each of my shoes, too, Sensei?" The little green haired girl asked shyly.

Even though the girl was getting comfortable with the teachers, the reveal of her dancing lessons was now known by the whole school, she tend to be embarrassed by it. While seeing her dancing and fighting style was now fused together, Midoriya didn't want to be known for her dancing. However, the teachers had often said that she a better fighter now because of it.

"Are you feet beginning to hurt again?" Power Loader asked.

It was a common fact that many ballerinas' feet will start hurt later in life. Midoriya did say that her feet was starting to hurt when she talked to Recovery Girl about her foot problems.

Midoriya nodded in embarrassment. Her entire face was soon blushing, making her look like a strawberry. It was adorable to look at, "I'm sorry for asking you to make something like that, Power Loader-sensei," Midoriya said. She was hugging her bag the entire time since she was here.

Power Loader smiled however. Truth be told, this wasn't the first that a student had asked something shoe-relating. Although not dancers like Midoriya, there were still students that have feet-related quirks. Power Loader had always enjoy making hero custom better to wear for the hero students.

"It's no problem, Midoriya. I've just finished Iida's cooler just now. Come on in," He said.

As soon as she entered the studio, Midoriya gave him the design for her shoes. It was well drew out for both fighting and dancing.

"You know, Midoriya, this well thought out. Did you ever thought of becoming a supporting agent instead?" Power Loader said.

However, he noticed the sad look on her face when he said that. Thinking that he must have offended her heroism, Power Loader cleared his throat. He shouldn't have something that would have made this girl upset. Even though he didn't spend time with Midoriya since she was in the Hero Course, Power Loader had seen her quirk analyze. It was amazing to see a young student figuring out the flaws and weakness with each quirks they encountered. Higari was a little jealous of Easer Head of having teaching this girl heroism. Midoriya world have been a wonderful student to have in the Department of Support.

"While let's to work on this," Power Loader said.

After checking on the final piece, Power Loader knew that it was almost finished. Midoriya was watching very closely. Normally, a hero-in-training give him their design and leave. But Midoriya was still here and even offered to help out. It was nice. Having someone else in the studio. Hatsume was always the one that stayed in the studio the most. Plus, Midoriya didn't make the studio explode like Hatsume.

However, dinner soon came by. That the shoes would have to wait for the night. Higari looked at the little student who was sad but smile on her face. Showing that she was going to be patience to have the cooler.

"Thank you for letting stay and help a little, Sensei," Midoriya said as she bowed.

"It was no problem, Midoriya," Higari said.

She give him a very warm smile. Power Loader knew about her dad adventure with the other teachers. He was the only one that didn't get to be called by that title by her. But it didn't let it bothered him. Higari was still single and didn't have kids. His students were the closest that he could to have kids.

"The cooler would be ready for tomorrow for you. Also, tell Iida that his is already for him to pick up," Power Loader said, ruffling her beautiful, soft hair.

Midoriya blushed again, but this time it was a small one.

"Of course I will. See you tomorrow, Dad," Midoriya said happily.

The last word had caused the two of them to be frozen in place. Midoriya had no idea why she kept calling all her male teachers her father. She needs to tell her mom about this problem she was having. It was also a good thing that Todoroki didn't hear any of this. He would no doubt trying to figured out which one was her father. He already thinks that she's All Might's secret love child. She could only imagined if he was believed if she was one of the male teacher's secret love child. Her whole classmates would never let live it down. Calling her the daughter of U.A.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, Sensei!" Midoriya said. She was just glad that it was over. She won't have call anyone dad now.

Before Higari could say anything, the little green haired girl ran away. However, Midoriya had dropped her quirk analyze notebook, not noticing that it fell from her bag and onto the floor. Power Loader gently picked it up and went through it. It was very impressive. When Iida comes here, Power Loader would have to asked him to return it to Midoriya for him.

Besides, Power Loader had finally had been called dad. The title that many of the teachers had given by a sweet and caring girl. Even Power Loader wasn't able to stop his heart from being fluttered.

* * *

**That was the last dad of the story. But don't worry, this wasn't the last chapter. Four more chapters will be heading your soon. I just hope that all love reading Izuku's hero fathers. Now we're heading to her family life. Get ready to read that soon. **


	12. Grandpa Kazuki Midoriya

**Hello everyone. I'm back to make another chapter. Since we're finished with the U.A. teachers, we can now got starting on Midoriya's life with her life. We'll be seeing her relationships with her grandfather, uncle, and father. Let's get into the chapter, my lovely readers.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had just finished packing. Everything that she needed for the weekend was in her bag. She was glad that she could go visit her family. Despite that she has been talking to them on the phone everyday, Izuku still wanted to make sure to them that she was doing alright. Her mother Inko would get worried if she didn't call everyday. Not that Izuku minded or anything.

"Deku-chan, what are you going to do during the weekend?" Ochaco Uraraka said. Izuku's best friend since the school year started.

"Not much, Ochaco-chan. I guess me and my family will just spend the weekend together," Izuku said.

Everyone in class 1-A was now on first name basic. Except for Katsuki Bakugo. He still calls everyone by their last names. Not that anyone mind.

The weekend is just want everyone needed. After hard tests and exams, the students were looking forward to relax for a little while. Izuku herself couldn't wait to see her beloved family. Her grandfather was getting much better these months. He was pretty strong. He was looking forward to see his hero-in-training granddaughter again. She wondered if her uncle was home now.

"Hey, Izuku-san. Which one of the teachers makes the better dad?" Denki Kaminari asked teasingly.

Izuku blushed when her blonde classmate asked her that. Somehow someone had discovered her dad advantages and spread it across the school. Izuku felt that she would die of embarrassment. Especially when Neito Monoma from class 1-B accused her for trying to steal their teacher. Of course Vlad King had come and gave Monoma detention, much to Monoma's shock.

"Hey, knock it! Izuku-san is embarrassed enough already," Kyoka Jiro said, defending her green haired friend.

"Come on, Kyoka-san. You know that Izuku-san really precious to them," Denki said.

Izuku sighed. Going home for the weekend was also a big break for her to get away from this. While the teachers don't treat her any different, they still can get a bit protective of her when it comes to boys. Izuku was glad that she kept her cute boys analyze books well hidden her room in her house. She didn't know what will happen if they were founded by someone.

"Delivering for Izuku Midoriya," Someone said. It was one of the student mail deliverers. They usually delivered mail for students and teachers.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said coming towards the mail deliver. She wonder what kind of mail she was getting.

"Sign here please," The student deliver said, handing clipboard to her.

Izuku signed the paper on the clipboard. The deliverer then handed her a box. She wondered what was inside. Opening the box, she found that there was cookies in it. There was also a letter in it.

_"I've made chocolate chip cookies for you, Midoriya-chan. From Lunch-Rush," _It read.

Izuku blushed a little but was happy since Lunch-Rush did made such wonderful cookies. But they aren't as wonderful as her mother's.

"That's so cute! Lunch-Rush made you cookies!" Toru Hagakure said.

"It's nothing, Toru-chan. He probably will make them for everyone," Izuku said while still blushing.

It was now time to go. Izuku was happy to at home. She wondered if her cousin Enko was walking Hachiko-chan, during this time. The family dog was known to get lonely when Izuku was gone for too long.

After saying goodbye to her friends for the weekend, Izuku headed out to walk towards her house.

* * *

_Midoriya house_

The Midoriya house was a big, fancy house. It was build by her uncle Hinata years ago. Hinata Midoriya was a very successful doctor. He began his career at a young age. After making enough money, he build the house the Midoriya family now lives in. Hinata and his wife and their two children lived there. However, Hinata wanted his entire family be together. So he invited his father to come and live with them. However, Hinata's father was already old and Hinata wanted his father to live in a comfortable home.

Hinata had even invited his younger sister Inko, who was four years younger, and her daughter to come and live with him many times. Saying that he wasn't comfortable of them living by themselves without Inko's husband being there. However, Inko had told her brother many times that she and Izuku were fine by themselves. But when that fire that destroyed their apartment building, both Izuku and her mother now had to live with Uncle Hinata.

Hinata was strict but fair. He wanted his children and niece to have good careers but made sure that they were safe ones. Izuku had even made sure that she works hard to make her uncle proud. He was very kind, letting her and her mother live with him.

But at times, Izuku was afraid of disappointing him. After all, he was been helping her mother raising her. Izuku could understand why her uncle didn't like the idea of her becoming a Pro Hero. He was a doctor. He had seen bodies of heroes being beaten, disfigured, or dead. Uncle Hinata had even seen friends and families of Pros crying over the heroes had been injured or have died. She could understand that her uncle just didn't want their family going the pain and suffer that the families of Pro Heroes go through. Sparing her from that kind of fate had always made Izuku see her uncle in a bright light.

"Izuku, you're finally home!" A familiar voice said. It was her cousin Enko Midoriya, standing at the front door. Her short green hair and her matching green was sparking. She was ten years old.

"Enko, how have you been? Where's Mom and Auntie?" Izuku said, getting inside of the house.

"Mom and Auntie Inko are kitchen. Well actually, Auntie is making dinner while Mom setting up the table. Hachiko-chan is waiting for you upstairs in your room," Enko said.

Izuku smiled. Nothing seems to changed since the last time that she was here. Taking off her shoes to put her slippers, Izuku made her way to the kitchen to her mother and aunt.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Auntie Sakura," Izuku said as she entered the kitchen.

Open hearing her beloved daughter's voice, Inko ran and hugged her tightly. Although both mother and daughter have talking on the phone every night, they couldn't hug.

"Izuku, baby, I'm so happy to see you! I missed you!" Inko said as tears came out.

"Mom, I missed you, too," Izuku said smiling at her mother. However, she felt that she was being squished by her mother's hug.

"Um, Mom, you can let me go now," Izuku said.

After Inko let her daughter go, her sister-in-law Sakura had finished setting up the table. Like Hinata, Sakura Midoriya was a strict person. But she could also be fair and reasonable as well.

"Izuku, your uncle will be here late. He called me from work and said that he'll be late coming home. So be mindful of not eating so much," Sakura said sternly.

Izuku nodded, understanding that her uncle needed to eat when he comes back from work.

"Baby, can you go and get your grandpa, please? He's in his room resting," Inko said, taking off her apron.

"Sure thing, Mom," Izuku said.

Going upstairs, Izuku walked down the hallway that lead to her grandfather's room. Her grandfather Kazuki Midoriya was very gentle man. So kind and loving. According to many people, it was hard to believe that Hinata was his son because of the former's strict personality. But Kazuki had often explained that Hinata gets it from his mother, which Izuku completely agreed. Uncle Hinata is a lot like Grandma. Her mother gets her character traits from Grandpa.

Izuku knocked on the door, she couldn't wait to see her beloved grandfather. She has been so worried about him. But hearing that he's getting better, her heart was filled with joy and relief. She can't imagined the day will come for him to leave this world.

"Grandpa, guess who's back from school?" Izuku said happily as she open the door a little.

An elderly man turned to see that his beloved granddaughter had came home from school at last. She smiled as she approached him. His green eyes were behind his glasses. He was sitting in his chair while he was looking at some photos that had were taken years ago.

"My young Izuku has return from her hero studies at last. Tell me, my dear. How's school been doing? Is there any trouble?" Kazuki said smiling at his granddaughter.

"No trouble at all. School's the same," She said as she set down on a chair next to him while she was looking at the pictures.

They were from her grandfather's time. Well not black and white, they were still old. There were from his youth when he was her age. But there was one that got her attention the most. It was his old middle school picture. There was a young in it with dark hair that were tied up pigtails with a beauty mole under her right side of her mouth. Izuku couldn't help but feel that the girl was somehow familiar.

"Izuku, is there you wanted to tell me?" Kazuki asked.

Izuku was pulled out of her thoughts when she remembered why she came here.

"Oh, Mom told me to come and get you. Dinner's ready," She said.

Helping her grandfather to go down the stairs, Izuku couldn't help but feel a little guilty of not being here to help take care of her grandfather.

"Grandpa, are you feeling much better now?" She asked as they reached downstairs.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. I just have been feeling under the weather lately. And please don't feel so upset of not being here. The rest of the family helps me enough. You just need to force on your hero training," He said loving.

Izuku felt some tears coming out. Her grandfather had always told her that she was smart. That she'll figure it how to become a hero without a quirk. Even though her grandfather and uncle had often argue about her dream, Kazuki would tell his son to not deny her dreams. Despite being old, Kazuki was still the head of the Midoriya family. What he says go.

She remembered when All Might came here and asked her family for their permission for her continuing of going to U.A. Inko was didn't want to send her daughter back there since she couldn't no longer trust the teachers to keep her daughter safe. While her uncle threated to sue the school for neglecting their students of making sure that none of them were going on their own to rescue Bakugo. However, her grandfather was willing to listen to All Might and hear what he had to say. Izuku had agreed to changed school since her family still supported her dream. But she begged her uncle of not suing the school. Saying that it was all her idea.

"Izuku, do you have a boyfriend now?" Her grandfather asked teasingly.

"Grandpa!" Izuku said as she set him down on the table.

Just then, she heard barking. Remembering about her dog Hachiko. How she could forget the sweetest dog in the world? She was such a terrible owner. She didn't deserved since a wonderful dog.

Running back upstairs to her room where her dog was at. It was still the same where she last left it. Hachiko jumped on her. Licking her face happily after being apart for so. Izuku petted his head.

"I'm so sorry that I've forgotten about you, Hachiko-chan." Izuku said.

Hachiko nuzzled her, as if telling her that he forgives her. The two went down stairs to the dinner table where the rest of the family was at. The only members of the Midoriya family were Hinata who was still at work and Izuku's older cousin who was at college. However, Izuku knew that her work would come home late. So she and the rest of the family eat together. Izuku told her family about school. Expect the parts where she called her male teachers dads. Enko would definitely never let her live it down.

But nevertheless, Izuku was still happy to be her family again.

"Oh, Izuku, I've become friends one of your teachers, the hero Midnight. I've been hanging out with her a lot now. I've been sending her some copies of your baby pictures to her. She even said that she might show them to your other teachers," Inko said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter everyone. So what do you think of Izuku's family for now?**


	13. Uncle Hinata Midoriya

**Hello, everyone! I'm so, so, so, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But It's here for you all to read.**

* * *

Izuku had just finished walking Hachiko that evening. The sun was setting down now and the street lights had just turn on for the night. Izuku was stretching her legs since Hachiko was basically dragging her everywhere whenever a boy had showed interest in her. Matter of fact, her beloved dog was with her right now. Both Izuku and Hachiko were inseparable. Her uncle Hinata had given her Hachiko when she was nine years old. Hachiko was a puppy when he was become part of the family.

According to her uncle, Izuku needed a companion to play with. It was also because she was having a tough time at school with the other kids. Izuku had been always grateful of her uncle giving Hachiko when she was sad.

The akita dog barked as if he was trying to tell her something. Currently, she and Hachiko were in her room and on her pink bed.

"What isn't, Hach-chan?" Izuku asked as she looked at her dog.

Hachiko got off of her bed and went to the window as if he was telling her to look outside. Izuku went over to her window and blushed madly as she closed her red curtains quickly. She hoped that he didn't see her.

"Hachiko-chan! Why did you do that?!" She cried out in embarrassment. She had just seen her next neighbor Ikki Mori taking off his shirt He was black haired with green eyes that was almost like forest and skin that was very smooth... Shaking her head hard, Izuku didn't have time for such things in her life. But Ikki was sure very handsome. He was a second year student at another school. He didn't share the dream as Izuku of becoming a hero. He had a quirk that very amazing to use in the hero work, Ikki never went any hero school.

Hachiko wagging his tail as if this was funny to him. Izuku frowned at her dog. She began to wonder if this was his way of getting back get her for forgetting him.

"You said that forgive me, Hach-chan," Izuku cried out as she went over to her bed to scream in her pillow.

"Did you saw Ikki Mori shirtless again, Izu?" Enko asked teasing as she appeared out of nowhere.

Izuku screamed in her pillow again. Why does her whole family enjoy doing this to her?! Okay, she may had a crush on Ikki Mori since she started living here but that was it. A silly little teenage crush that will go away in time.

"That festival is coming up, Izuku. Why that you asked him to go with you? What's the worst thing could happen?" Enko said as she crossed her arms.

_"A villain attack could happen and my father figures scaring him off,"_ Izuku thought to herself. But she couldn't say that out load since her cousin would never let her live it down if the girl ever found out on what was going on in her school.

"Come on, Izu. Go and asked him. You're going to be a hero soon one day, so asked Ikki on a date," Enko said as she tried to pull Izuku out of bed.

Hearing her cousin reminding her that she'll be a hero one day, she has to be strong on tough situations. But why was taking a boy she liked was more scary than fighting villains?

"You're right, Enko. I need to asked Ikki if he wants to go to the festival with me. Can you be here if he says no?" Izuku asked as she got up from her bed. Enko nodded.

Petting Hachiko on his head, Izuku headed out to meet her neighbor. The walk wasn't that long. Their houses were next each other. Izuku's room and Ikki's were right next to each other. Her cousins would often teased her having seen Ikki shirtless plenty of times. But she had always accidently saw him without his shirts. While walking up to his door, Izuku realized that Ikki might be aware that she seen him shirtless but never said anything.

"What if he thinks I'm pervert?" Izuku said to herself as she was on in front of the door.

A few minutes of hesitating, Izuku rang the doorbell. Waiting for Ikki to answered. Maybe he didn't heard hear. Well that means it wasn't might to be. As she was going to walk back home, the door open to revealed Ikki Mori. The young handsome seventeen year old and one of Izuku's from her childhood. He was still shirtless.

"Izuku-san? What are you doing here? Did something happen to your grandfather again?" Ikki asked worried. The fact that he cared if something were to happen to her family, made her heart fluttered.

"Oh, no. My grandpa is fine now. I was wondering if I could talk to you, Ikki-kun?" Izuku said, her face was blushing. It now looked like a strawberry again.

"So, what is it?" He asked. Him being shirtless was beautiful to Izuku. He had six packs. Ikki really liked to work out a lot.

"I was wondering if you want to go the up coming festival with me? That's if you would like to go anyway?" She asked nervously. Waiting for his answer, Izuku knew that the boy she liked will say no and that he was going with someone else.

"Sure, Izu-san. I'll go with you," Ikki said smiling.

Izuku felt her heart being stopped for a mere second. The guy that she has been crushing was going on a date with her.

"I'll meet at the festival after school," Ikki said.

Izuku nodded. She couldn't believed it. Her crush has became her date for the festival. Right now, she needed the perfect kimono for the event. Surely, her mother will help her make one in time.

"So you finally talked to him, Izuku," A very familiar said behind her, startling her.

Izuku turned around and saw that it was her uncle Hinata. He was finally home from work. Like almost the rest of the family, he had green hair and eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Hinata. How was work?" She asked nervously. Her uncle never liked it when she and the others were out this late at night.

"Work was fine. I believed you should inside of the house right now, young lady," Hinata said.

Izuku walked beside her uncle on the short walk home. Closing the door, Hinata turned to his niece.

"Sorry for staying out late, Uncle," Izuku apologized to him.

"Just because you training to a hero, doesn't mean you're allowed to go at night now," Hinata scolded her.

"Dad, it was my fault. I just told her to go outside and talked to Ikki Mori. So please, don't be hard on her," Enko said as she went to her cousin's side to defend her from her father.

Hinata sighed and looked at the girls. He had a long day and Izuku had just gotten back from her school, Hinata decided to talk about this in the morning.

"Just get ready for bed, girls. We're talk about this tomorrow," He said.

Enko went to her room, but Izuku wanted to asked her uncle something.

"Uncle Hinata, how do you know that you're in love with someone?" She asked.

Hinata looked at her for a mere minute before saying, "Love is very complicated, Izuku. You might asked your mother for that," He said.

Izuku watched as her uncle walked away from her. Maybe she should asked her mother about this. After all, Uncle Hinata is always busy at work to spend time with the family. He was the breadwinner in this household. Izuku just wished that her uncle would take sometime off for their family

* * *

**That's for this chapter, everyone. I hope you like it. Also what did you thought about Izuku's new date?**


	14. Hisashi Midoriya

**Hello, everyone. Back to update another chapter for this story. I'm so, so sorry for updating this soon like I promised. Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter to happen. Now let's get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

_Little Izuku happily play with her beloved princess doll. The little girl dance with the princess doll while she imagine there was magic in the air. Her room was filled with princesses stuff while the walls were painted of the color rosy pink. She danced until she went over to the tiny table in her room. She placed her doll on one of the chairs and took a set as well. _

_Izuku and her doll soon began to have a little tea party in her room. The little green haired girl imagine there were cookies and cakes on the plates. Izuku giggle as she pour the pretend tea in their cups. _

_Another laugh was heard, this time it was a deep laugh that sounded like a man's laughter. Izuku turn away and saw a man with dark hair standing at her doorway. She smile and ran out of her chair to hug the person. The man smile and return the hug as he picked her up from the ground. But his hair was covering his eyes._

_Izuku put up six fingers in front of the man, like she was counting something. The man only smile as he place her back on the floor. He ruffle her soft hair and pull something out behind. He was holding a present that was covered in a pink box with a pure white bow on top. He gently place the present in front of the girl who grasp in amazement with sparkles in her beautiful and adorable eyes soon shown. _

_"For the little Princess," He said warmly._

_The present was almost the same size as she was. But Izuku didn't care about the size differences, mostly because she's use to be so small that everything around her be so bigger than her in one way or another._

_Lifting the top to open her new gift, the man pull something that made Izuku very happy. It was a little ballerina dancer was put in front of her. She was beautiful. She was wearing white dress with a silver crown on her head. She was dark skin with shiny black hair. She was prefect. _

_Izuku try to look for the handle for her ballerina, but the man lifted the new toy up and show the handle was at the bottom. He turn the handle and set the ballerina on the shelf. _

_The music played and Izuku loved it. The music was prefect for her dancing. She lifted her arms to him as she jump up and down. The man seem to understand her as he lift her up into his arms again. He soon dance with her in her room. _

_Izuku and the man smile at each other. The little girl was very happy. She imagine she was an actual princess while the man was a king while her mother was a queen. She imagine he would dance with her until he dance with her mother. _

_The man put Izuku down and bow to her. Ruffling her hair again, Izuku smile widely. She was so happy that he was here again with her. She wanted this to be forever and ever. _

_The music finally stop, and the man got up. He smile at Izuku again, but only this time it seemed like a sad one. He turn away round and headed out of the door, much to Izuku's confusedness. _

_She follow the man to and saw him and her mother auguring over something. Izuku covered her little ears. She did not like this at all. Her mother was mad at something, and it seems to be at him. Why was her mother mad at him? He's very kind and nice to them both. But she didn't understand what they were talking about. Something about him taking their savings out and for something Izuku didn't understand because of her baby mind. _

_The man didn't seem like he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his suitcase, he headed to the front door of their home. Izuku ran after him to stop him from leaving again. She reaching her tiny hand out to him, she cry to get his attention. The man saw her and only smiled at her with sadness in it. He open the door and walked out of the house. _

_As much she tried to run with her tiny legs, she couldn't reach the door as it slowly close on her. Tears were spilling down as she kept trying to get to the door before it closes. But it was too late. The door had closed and Izuku suddenly fell on the floor. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Izuku cried out to the man who was her father, Hisashi, had just walked out. _

_Little Izuku cried as her mother scoop her into her loving arms. Inko apologized to her daughter for driving her father out of the house. But the loving mother promised that everything was going to be alright. Inko stroke her daughter's beautiful hair and said that they'll going be strong together. _

_"I'm so sorry for everything, baby. I'll try my best for you, Izuku," Inko said as her own tears were spilling down on her as well. _

_Izuku hugged her mother tightly as she could. Daddy was gone again and Mommy was here with her as usual. The little girl had counted the days for him to come back home but he left again. Didn't Daddy love her like he always said he does? Then why does he always goes away for a really long time and only comes home for a little bit and leaves again? _

Izuku grasp as she breath heard. She try to keep her breath normal. The green haired girl felt something wet on her cheeks. Touching her right cheek, Izuku realized that she had been crying while she was sleeping.

Izuku couldn't help cried again from that dream she just had. Now she understand why she kept calling her male teachers dads. Every time they ruffled her hair, it reminded her of when her father used to do that as well.

Hachiko nuzzle up to her to make her feel better. Izuku hugged her dog close to her. Why did she had to had that dream? She wished that she could just forget everything about her father. She never saw him since she was three. So why was she dreaming about him?

Looking at her clock, Izuku knew it was still nighttime. But she walk over to dresser and pulled out things that she put away. They were postcards and birthday letters from her father. They all say that he loves and he misses her with all his heart.

But Izuku knows that's not true. She recognize the words as her mother's handwriting. The green haired girl was eleven when she realized that her mother had been making this cards and letters since she was three. She knows that her mother did it so she won't feel like she had been abandoned by the most important male person in her life.

Hachiko whimper as he could sense her sadness and anger. Izuku petted his head. She dry her tears away so when her mother won't notice she had been crying in her sleep.

"It's okay, Hachi-chan. I'm already at the point of not caring if he's there for me. I mean, why should I care about him if he doesn't want us? So I'm not going to care about him since he clearly doesn't," Izuku said with tears becoming unstoppable.

Izuku cry quietly as she went back to bed with Hachiko. She held her beloved dog closer to her to calm herself down. Izuku didn't blame her mother for making cards looking they were from her father. Inko was just trying her best like she had promised she would.

According to her mother, Izuku used to love dressing up like a princess. Her old room was filled with princess toys and books about princesses founding their princess and true love. It wasn't until she turn four that she discovered her everlasting love for heroes. All Might had stolen her tiny heart from her princess toys when she first him at her old computer. Her mother had even said that she used to wanted to be a princess when she grows up. Matter of a fact, almost all of her baby pictures had her in princess dresses, and their teachers had likely seen them.

"At least she didn't send that video of me saying I wanted Kaachen to be my prince and marry him when we're older," Izuku said to herself.

Izuku fell back to sleep. Trying to dream of the day she would be a hero where everyone would be proud of her. She didn't need Hisashi in her life. She had her mother, uncle, aunt, cousins, grandfather, dog, teachers, and friends now. They're all enough for Izuku. She couldn't have it another way. She's just happy for what she has instead of what being sad what she lost. Her uncle, grandfather, and teachers had filled the void that Hisashi left behind.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this. This is not the final chapter, I'll make the final chapter soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I cried while writing this chapter for you guys. **


	15. Teacher Meeting

**Hello, everyone! This the final chapter of this story. I know you all love reading this little fanfiction of mine, but now it's time for it come an end. This chapter is something I've been exiting to write for awhile now. The teacher meeting and Ikki coming to pick up Izuku for their date. Please, wish good luck for him.**

* * *

Today is the monthly teacher meeting of U.A. High. Principle Nezu had kindly discussed on how the students have grew this year. The teachers even remark on many of them had been showing great progress during the school year.

"Well, the this year indeed have a big impact on our students," Nezu said, sitting at the head of the table of the teachers.

"With everything happening a lot this year, I'm surprise only one of the students' family threated to sue the school. I wouldn't be shock if more families try and do the same thing next year," Aizawa said.

The undergrown hero referred to Midoriya's uncle. All Might had explained the man was quite stern looking when he first met him. The former number 1 had actually felt he managed gotten the wrong address. But Young Midoriya had managed to let her beloved teacher knew he was did at the right house. Meeting his little student's family was quite an adventure for the old Symbol of Peace.

Toshinori could feel the chilly air that he felt when he was at the Midoriya household. Midoriya wasn't kidding when she told him that her uncle and aunt are very strict but caring. Her mother was a bit more welcoming than her brother and sister-in-law but she still stood her ground when she wanted tp pulled her daughter out of U.A. Midoriya's younger cousin had been spying on him to see if he would do anything. The family had been growling at him almost like he was a threat. Her grandfather had listen to the Pro Hero on asking the head of the family to allow him and the teachers to raise Midoriya with them.

All Might could still remembered Midoriya's cousin, Enko, had told him when he first entered the house.

_"Do you only care about her since she has a good quirk like yours? You better not break her heart like he did." _

Midnight cough to get everyone's attention while smirking. They all wonder why she was making that face. Everyone, but Recovery Girl who sigh.

"Oh, dear. This will give me a bit of a headache," The old woman said as he shook her head.

"If you any of you don't know about this, I've recently became good friends with a woman named Inko," Midnight said proudly.

"And why should we know this?" Easer Head ask uninterested.

Midnight laugh a little before pulling something out of her purse that's behind her chair.

"Because, her name is Inko Midoriya. Aka, Midoriya's mom," She said.

"Wait?! You and little listener's mom?! When did this happened?!" Present Mic ask loudly before Aizawa use his quirk on the Voice Hero.

"It was when we met at a coffee shop near here, and let's just say we hit it off great," The heroine said, still holding on whatever she was holding.

"Only that, but I have full access of Midoriya's baby pictures!" Midnight said as she show them the baby photos of Izuku Midoriya in dresses as a baby.

* * *

_Class 1A dorm_

While the teachers were having their meeting, Izuku Midoriya was currently getting ready for her date at the winter festival with her neighbor Ikki Mori. The other girls had helped her with her kimono, hair, and makeup. She was going to meet Ikki at the event, that way none of her father figures will notice she's with a boy they never seen before.

"Izuku-san, your mom made such a beautiful kimono," Momo said as she look at the outfit the green haired girl was wearing.

"And it only took a few days to make," Mina said.

"Thanks, guys. My mom really wanted to make sure this night will be special for me. So, she made this just for me," Izuku said.

Her kimono was light green with fake white fur. Her hair had a headpiece that was a white flower while her hair was on her left shoulder. Izuku's makeup wasn't too much but it was enough to fit her character.

"Deku-chan, tell us about your date. What's he like?" Ochako ask.

Even though Izuku didn't want to tell anyone about her date with Ikki, she couldn't help but tell her female friends about her date.

"Ikki is very kind. He enjoys working out a lot. He's only a second year student," Izuku said.

Just then, her phone ring. Picking it up, Izuku answered to see that Ikki was calling her.

_"Hey, Izuku-san, I've decided to pick you up from your school. Is that okay with you?" _Ikki said.

"WHAT?! I..." Ikki coming over to her school was a scary thing for him. The teachers will no doubting scare him off before they could go on their date.

"Sure, just wait at the gates and I'll met you there, Ikki. Please, don't go anyway!" Izuku said as she run outside of the dorm. Completely forgetting her shoes, much to her friends' confusedness.

* * *

_Teacher meeting_

"Come on, Midnight. Let us see those pictures again, please," All Might begged.

Midnight took a minute to think it over, "No. I'm having too much fun with this."

Easer Head tried not to look like he was under the spell of the photo, but the baby in the picture was too strong for him not to look at. Eri was cute. But he never got to see her as a baby or seen any of her baby pictures.

Recovery Girl sigh. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. That green haired girl sure has everyone adoring her. The old heroine couldn't help but remembered overhearing Izuku telling her friends she has a date today. That poor boy. Once these men find out, the young man's days will be over.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard across the room. The teachers stopped and wonder what was going on.

Nezu had turn on the secret security cameras that he put in the meeting a few months just in case another villain happen. However, much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't a villain but a teenage boy.

None of the teachers seemed to recognize him as one of their students. In fact, he's wearing a different school outfit.

Izuku had just ran up to him, looking all doll up for some reason.

"Wait, does she know him?" Snipe ask.

"Oh, dear. This is about to get worrisome," Recovery Girl said.

_"Oh, wow, Izu-san! You sure look beautiful," _The boy said blushing.

_"Thank you, Ikki. My mom made this for me," _She said as she blush as well.

Her beloved teachers were watching with very strong emotions, at least from the male ones.

"Guys, don't try to murder the poor guy. Midoriya seems to like him," Midnight said. Her amusement was now gone, replace with worriedness.

"Oh, don't worry, Midnight. We won't murder the boy," Nezu said with a sadistic smile on his face.

_"Deku-chan, you forget your shoes!" _Ochako cried out as she run out to her best friend and the boy.

Izuku blush as she become embarrassed that she forgot her shoes on the coldest season ever. However, Ikki chuckle a little.

_"Well, I think it's cute you forgot your shoes, Izu-san," _The boy, Ikki, said.

Both Izuku and Ochako were blushing. Ikki put out his hand out to Izuku. Much to the horror of her father figures.

_"Come on, Izuku-san. The festival will start without us,"_ Ikki said smiling at her so dreaming.

"She's too young to date!" All Might said.

"Her training is more important than going out with some boy." Easer Head said.

"She's just a puppy!" Hound Dog said.

"Boys are too immature for her!" Vlad King said.

"He's probably just using her for his gain," Lunch-Rush said.

"Can Midoriya really trust him?" Ectoplasm ask.

"More importantly, can we trust him with Midoriya?" Cementoss ask.

"He's also probably not good enough for her," Power Loader said.

"That boy better not put the moves on her," Snipe said.

"And if he does, he'll have a very _long _talk with us," Nezu said.

"But my show is on tonight. Little listener won't choose him over me, right?" Present Mic said.

Putting her shoes on, Izuku reach out for his hand. Taking it in hers while her teacher Present Mic fainted from shock from seeing her doing that. His little listener was going on a date without telling him or the others.

Ikki pull Izuku closer to him, making her run with him. It almost look like he was stealing her away from her school.

"Well, look at that. Little Midoriya has a date. Isn't that cute, everyone?" Midnight ask.

However, it was just her and Recovery Girl. The men had disappeared to who knows where. The two women felt bad for the boy who has now walk into the dragon's lair and stole its' gold.

"I honestly feel sorry for the poor guy," Midnight said.

"So do I," Recovery Girl said.

* * *

**That's the final chapter, everyone. But don't be so sad. There will be a sequel to this story. It will be more focus on Izuku and her daddies and crushes. Please, give your best wishes to Ikki. He's gonna need something to walk out of this alive. **


End file.
